Vit
is one of the four Neon Genesis Junior High Students that act as support units for Gridman. He is also the Assist Weapon, . Personality Out of his fellow Neon Genesis Junior High Students, Vit appeared to be most relaxed and somewhat lazy, as he is shown to least motivated in his duty as a Hyper Agent contrasted to Borr. Even so, he proved himself to be as capable as his comrades. History SSSS.GRIDMAN Vit showed up with the remaining two Junior High students after Anti had defeated Gridman and Calibur. The trio invited themselves into the Junk shop, already aware Gridman was alive. He and the other Assist Weapons continue to fight alongside Gridman and Yuta. Sky Vitter was called into action when Gridman had to face Diriver, forming Sky Gridman to defeat it and Anti, who had tagged along. To awaken Gridman's true form, the Neon Genesis Junior High Students gained Acceptors and were integrated back into Gridman for the final battle. After that was over, he departed with Gridman back to the Hyper World. Data Stats *Height: 180cm *Weight: 72 kg Forms : Used alongside the other Neon Genesis Junior High Students, Anti and Yuta to transform into Gridman's true form. VitWeapon.png|Spear Gauntlet AccessCodeSkyVitter.gif|Transformation Vit with Grand Acceptor.jpg|Acceptor - Sky Vitter= Sky Vitter :;Arsenal *'Guns': Being a fighter plane, Sky Vitter has guns to shoot with. * : Sky Vitter unleashes a barrage of homing energy bullets. SkyVitterGuns.gif|Guns LaserCircusAmp.gif|Laser Circus Amp - Sky Gridman= Sky Gridman is Gridman's form when he combines with Sky Vitter. While wearing this Assist Weapon, Gridman gains an increase in flight speed and aerial combat proficiency. SkyGridmanGattai.gif|Combination :;Abilities *'Flight': This combination provides Gridman with rocket propelled high speed flight. *'Reaction Time': Through his helmet's visor, Gridman can better track and thus anticipate the movements of high speed objects. :;Arsenal *'Visor': Sky Gridman's visor not only allows him to track targets; its HUD can zoom in, allowing Gridman to see things in greater detail. *'Beam Cannon': After locking on to an enemy using the visor HUD, Sky Gridman can fire energy beams from both guns on the back thrusters. * : Smoke bombs fired from the back of the legs, to evade opponents or temporarily blind them. SkyGridmanCannons.gif|Beam Cannon LuckySmokeScreen.gif|Lucky Smoke Screen :;Techniques * : Though he never actually uses it, Gridman is still capable of firing his normal Grid Beam. SkyGridmanGridBeamUnfinished.gif|Grid Beam }} Trivia *His counterpart in Denkou Choujin Gridman is Thunder Jet, the first of the God Zenon set of Assist Weapons created and controlled by Ippei Baba and Yuka Inoue to assist Gridman. **His name is based off of Vitor, the English name for the Thunder Jet in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. The names of his abilities also reference Vitor's pilots; Lucky and Amp. *The brooch on his vest is a reference to the Dinobot, Strafe, from Transformers Age of Extinction. *Sky Vitter's color scheme and overall appearance is based on Sky Max from Brave Fighter Exkizer. **When combined with Gridman, Sky Vitter's components have a similar appearance to Sky Max's robot form. *Vit firing the Laser Circus Amp on Anti is done in the style of an Itano Circus, created by Ichiro Itano and featured prominently in the Macross franchise, whereby a large number of homing missiles is fired at the opponent. The move is even finished off with Gridman standing on Sky Vitter and a similar scene is also used in Macross. It should also be noted that another kaiju that debuted in the same episode, Diriver, was designed by Ichiro Itano himself. *Sky Vitter has an actual cockpit, visible for a split second during Full Powered Gridman's combination sequence. Nobody is ever seen in it, though. *Vit is the only member of the team to have never brandished his weapon by the end of the series. He only does so in the opening. *According to the voice drama episodes: **Vit has a fish tank at his home. id:Vit Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Assist Weapons Category:Neon Genesis Junior High Students Category:Male Characters Category:Allies